


Aquamarine (Castiel as Selkie)

by karadin



Series: Gemstone Meditation Cards [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU, Welsh Mythology
Genre: Cornwall, Crystals, Gen, Legends, Meditation, Nude Beach, Nudity, Public Nudity, Selkie - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wales, aquamarine - Freeform, creature - Freeform, gemstones, merman, sea creature, sea god, skinchanger, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a beautiful nude man on a beach lying on a sealskin, holding a crown made of Aquamarine gems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine (Castiel as Selkie)

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/aquamarine-k8m_print#1=45)

#1 in a series of Gemstone Meditation Cards with mythological figures by Karadin, Aquamarine features the Welsh God Dylan as a Selkie, holding a crown made of aquamarine gemstones.

Dylan (Dylan ail Don) was a sea god, who in some versions of the story escapes to the sea immediately after birth. The male selkie is rumoured to be very beautiful and seductive.

The aquamarine gemstone is associated with the sea and good luck, fearlessness and protection. It is also the birthstone of May

 


End file.
